Birthdays, Pillows and Pinkhaired toys
by JellyKatKiss
Summary: ONESHOT. The story behind Nymphadora's Name. Aww... Story is better than summary :


**B** i r t h d a y s , **P** i l l o w s & **P** i n k – h a i r e d t o y s

**Disclaimer:** This story was inspired by ooosk's wonderful: _10 Things You Never Knew About The HP Characters,_ in the Narcissa chapter it is the third fact. Check it out! Unfortunately I do not own anything here, I am just playing with J.K's (pwetty) toys. Sighs I'll put them back, Promise!

xxxxxxxx

Being woken up with a pillow is not an ideal start for a birthday. But Bellatrix Black didn't know the meaning of "nice".

"Wake up Cissyyy!" that was Bella, whining. "Wake up and open your presents!"

Narcissa yawned and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Let me sleep for a bit longer…"

This caused Bella to throw another pillow at her, _hard._

"Ow! Bella, you've ruined my hair!"

"It was ruined to begin with," she smiled evilly. "Get up or they'll be no pancakes left"

Narcissa threw Mr. Snuggles at her. It missed, unfortunately.

xxxxxxxx

"Happy birthday Cissy!" Andromeda beamed at her little sister.

Narcissa shrugged, she was still miffed about her hair.

"What's up Cissy?" Andromeda asked gently

Narcissa stared grumpily at Bella before she replied. "Bella woke me up by throwing two pillows at me!"

"That sounds like Bella alright…"

At that point Mrs. Black came in holding a pink and white sponge cake covered in marzipan roses. There were seven pink candles of top of it. She smiled at the two girls.

"You girls ready for cake?"

xxxxxxxx

Cousin Sirius and baby Regulus had come round to give Narcissa her present and to wish her a happy birthday. She didn't really like Sirius; he always went off to play with Bella and Andy. Regulus was just a baby so he was no fun…

She kicked a pink balloon on her way upstairs. It popped and she went off to find her sisters…

xxxxxxxx

"Open it Cissy!" yelled Bella. "I wanna see it!"

"_I want_ too Bella, not wanna." Her mother scolded Bella

"Yeah, yeah. Open it Cissy!"

Narcissa tore off the pink wrapping paper. It was her last present, and she hoped it was something nice. Bella had given her a toy broomstick (which she had given to Bella in the first place), Sirius and baby Reg had given her an jewellery box (even though she had about five of them) and her parents had given her a yellow silk dress (she hated yellow). Andromeda's present was her last hope.

She tore off the wrapping paper to find a beautiful china doll with golden locks just like hers.

"It's beautiful Andy. I love it!" She hugged her sister tightly, almost making her drop her butterbeer in the process.

"Glad you like it Cissy."

She didn't notice Bella looking on jealously…

xxxxxxxx

Trust Bella to ruin her only nice present. Trust Bella to ruin her special day. She hated her sister so much right now. Narcissa knew her sister could be mean, but she never thought she'd sink this low!

Her beautiful doll's hair was… _Pink. _Narcissa marched downstairs and came face to face with her sister. She shoved the doll onto her lap.

"Why did you ruin my present?!" she screeched at her older sister.

"I didn't ruin it, I made it nicer. Golden hair is just, so boring. You should be thanking me, pink is much more interesting…" Bella smirked at her younger sister and then stuffed the last piece of Narcissa's birthday cake in her mouth.

Narcissa grabbed her doll and ran out of the room crying. Bellatrix looked on, she was still smiling…

xxxxxxxx

"Cissy, can I come in?"

That was Andy, the only person who had been very nice to her on her birthday. Narcissa wiped her eyes and opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Andromeda took in the tears and the pink-haired china doll. She understood at once. "Was it Bella?"

Narcissa nodded.

"Don't worry about her Cissy, she always ruins things. Remember at Christmas? She ruined my present from Mother and Father."

"I know, but she always gets away with it! And, she never even said sorry!" Narcissa pouted. "I hate her!"

"No you don't, not really…"

They sat on Narcissa's bed, not speaking for a few minutes.

"Do you know what?" Andromeda asked her sister.

"What?"

"Bella's right, gold is a boring colour. Cissy, maybe she did try to ruin your doll, but she didn't. She made it nicer, and it's not as if you hate pink…"

Narcissa brightened. "That's true…"

"In fact I want pink hair when I'm older…" Andromeda said, giggling.

Narcissa burst out laughing. "That's silly!"

Andromeda picked up the pink-haired china doll. "Do you still want her?"

"Yep!" Cissy grabbed it from her big sister. "She's called Nymphadora!"

Andromeda smiled "That's a pretty name."

"I know!"

Five minutes later the two sisters went downstairs, laughing. Narcissa was still clutching the pink- haired doll…

xxxxxxxx

_Ten years, four months, and fourteen days later…_

Narcissa Malfoy had just finished wrapping the bulky package. It was covered in a shiny gold wrapping paper. She sighed and delicately attached the pink card to the package.

"Mother! Where's my broomstick?!" her son's shout brought her back to reality. It was time to send the package…

xxxxxxxx

Andromeda Tonks opened the door to find a very irritated owl with an enormous package. It flew off, hooting irritably once she had removed the package from its grasp.

_Mrs. A Tonks_

_73 Bromsgrove Gardens_

_Little Hamelin_

She ripped open the card…

_Dear Andy,_

_Congratulations! _

_Love Cissy,_

_P.S Don't tell Bella I sent this_

Mrs. Tonks smiled and opened the package. It was the china doll she had given Narcissa, with rose pink hair. She hugged the doll and went inside to give it to her little girl, Nymphadora.

It wasn't much but it was enough. Maybe she did have family left…

xxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** Yay! My first fanfic! I really hope you enjoyed it! Constructive critisicm is welcome (Review please!)  
Reviewers get a china doll resembling their fave HP character... Go on, REVIEW!


End file.
